Lunch at the Kent's
by Harpiebird
Summary: Chloe/Clark pre-series. Martha/Jonathan. Chloe goes to the Kent farm looking for Clark.


**Lunch at the Kent's**

**Pairings: **Chloe/Clark, Martha/Jonathan

**Words**: 675

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Pre-Series. AUish.

**Rating:** G

**A/N:** This was requested by **angelbsb**. Wow, I haven't wrote a Chlark fanfic in A LONG time… x.x Hope you all enjoy this!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything!

--

"Thanks dad!" Chloe Sullivan shouted at her father as he drove back down the Kent's driveway. Chloe smiled and hugged her bag to her as she walked up to the Kent's house. It had only been a week since she first met Clark Kent and a week since she gave him a kiss. Not that she was thinking about that… She wanted to visit Clark though and hoped that he could entertain her for a bit while her dad went to work. She had been bored to death yesterday with nothing to do but to adventure around her house which wasn't very fun doing by yourself.

She skipped up the front porch steps and quickly knocked on the screen door. Within a few minutes a smiling red haired woman appeared and opened the door.

"Hi! Mrs. Kent?" Chloe asked politely, and Martha nodded.

"Yes, what can I do for you dear?" Martha asked, smiling at the young girl.

"I was hoping I could hang out with Clark?" Chloe asked with a hopeful smile. Martha grinned at her.

"Sure, you can, but you'll have to wait another half hour before Clark comes back from doing his chores. You can wait in here if you like, I'm baking some apple pie for lunch."

"Sure, thanks Mrs. Kent!" Chloe said, grinning, and Martha opened the door wider so Chloe could fit threw the door.

"Would you like a glass of lemonade while you wait?" Martha asked moving towards the kitchen.

"That would be nice, thanks." Chloe said as she studied the house. It was beautiful… much more homey then her new house or even the house she had back in Metropolis. Chloe pictured herself and Clark when they were older and married, living in this house. Chloe shook her head to get rid of those thoughts, although she couldn't stop the grin it created on her face.

Martha handed the girl a glass of lemonade with a smile. She could see the life and feelings the girl had in her eyes as she looked around the rooms. It matched her own when she first visited Jonathan at the farm. "You must be Chloe Sullivan, right?" Clark had been going on and on about Chloe the last few days and had just admitted that she kissed him last night after they washed the dishes together.

"Yeah, the new girl in town." Chloe said.

Martha smiled and within seconds they were speaking up a storm, while Chloe helped Martha around the kitchen getting lunch ready. They were both laughing hysterically when Jonathan and Clark entered the kitchen. Jonathan grinned as he watched at his wife's actions. Clark watched in surprise, he wasn't expecting to see Chloe to be in his kitchen or laughing with his mother. Martha spotted them first.

"Jonathan! This is Chloe Sullivan, she came to visit Clark. I'll get you two some lemonade," Martha stated, and both of the boys sit down at the table.

Jonathan shook Chloe's hand in greeting, "It's nice to finally meet you Chloe."

"You too, Mr. Kent." Chloe stated as she sat across from Clark. "Hi Clark!"

"Hey Chloe," Clark blushing lightly as he thought back to when she had kissed him a few days ago. Jonathan grinned at that and looked over to his wife, who had a knowing smile on her face as she watched the two. Martha handed Jonathan a glass of lemonade and then a glass to Clark. "Thanks mom."

"Your welcome, Clark." Martha stated before heading back to the counter where the apple pie was waiting to be served along with sandwiches. She tried to hide her grin as she brought the food to the table.

"I was wondering if we could hang out somewhere?" Chloe asked, smiling hopefully, Clark who smiled at her in return.

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know… I was hoping you knew a place we could go."

Clark nodded, "Sure we could go to the Talon."

"Great," Chloe said, grinning as she took a bite of her sandwich.

**THE END.**


End file.
